


I love you, idiot.

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, cuddles :), very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Three one shot stories of Ernest and Lucien being awkward, horny and dorky boyfriends.





	1. The first time

Lucien Bloodmarch. Ernest had always been interested in him, he just didn't understand in what way. Figuring out his sexuality had been a hard journey for Ernest, he knew his dad would accept him, but the issue was with him accepting himself. At age 14 Ernest finally accepted himself as gay and even managed to tell his father Hugo. Hugo was more than supportive and was glad Ernest was being open with him for a change, he thought of it as an improvement in their relationship. 

Nice, so sexuality is figured out, now he needed to sort his feelings for Lucien out. Even though he was gay it didn't mean he liked every boy on he block, but Lucien was the first guy he had more than just an "interest" for. Lucien was special, different, goth as fuck, hot as fuck and shit he gave Ernest free cigarettes. He ticked all the boxes.

Lucien was pretty open about his sexuality, he didn't mind people knowing he was bisexual. With a transsexual father, he was more than educated on the LGBTQ+ community and he had supprt all around him. Damien had always been supportive of him.

So Lucien was also into guys, so what was stopping Ernest from asking him out already? Was it pride, the sheer anxiety of Lucien rejecting him and making fun of him afterwards? No, why would he do such a thing? Oh yeah, Lucien could be a giant asshole if he wanted to be. He was always an ass towards Ernest. They were technically friends but they'd make fun of each other all the time. That's what friends are for, right? ...right?

So Ernest was afraid of Lucien hating him and therefor pussied out whenever he decided it was time to confess. It wasn't until Hugo caught him trying- keyword _trying_ - to write a love letter to Lucien, that he decided to have a talk with his son. Ernest was hesitatnt at first, he hated talking with his dad about personal shit, but he felt like he actually needed this, so he allowed it this once. Turned out Hugo could help him more than the thought.

As a teacher, Hugo heard and saw more than any student would imagine. See, when you think your teacher doesn't notice or hear what you're saying or doing, they actually always do. Teachers always know, but they keep to themselves a lot, otherwise it wouldn't be as fun. So Hugo has heard enough of Lucien's conversations, not even in class but also outside of it. He's heard the goth boy talk enough about his own son to declare Lucien indeed was interested in Ernest in some way or another. And Ernest was absolutely ecstatic to hear this, though he didn't show it. He thanked his father and actually called him dad for once, which of course left Hugo happy and accomplished.

So Ernest finally decided with confidence it was time to ask out Lucien for real. That next day at school when lunch break rolled around, he took the older boy to a more quiet place. Lucien was confused as to why but didn't protest. The younger boy offered him a cigarette and took a few whifs before speaking up.  
"All right, so I need to ask you something, but let me finish before you say anything, got it?"

Lucien shrugged and blew out some smoke, "Sure,"

Ernest swallowed before continuing, "So... I've been thinking a lot. And I actually talked with my dad. And I can't hold this back anymore. I... look I like you, a lot. And I didn't wanna admit it at first, you can be such an ass and I hate that about you. But, I also like that about you, how you just don't give a shit. It's kinda hot. Also, you're hot. And I've known you for a while now, I know a lot about you, things that no one else does, not even your dad and you actually talk to him unlike me. And... and I just... wanna do all that couple crap with you, you know... I don't even know where I'm going with this. Will you just go out with me?" Ernest had started to sweat mid-confession and his dark skin had a noticable red hue to it.

Lucien finished the last of his cigarette, dropped it to the ground, stepped on it and blew out his smoke before taking a step closer to Ernest. "You call that a confession?" He huskily whispered in the shorter boy's ear, which in turn made him shiver. Lucien made deep eye contact with him before closing the gap between them. He pushed Ernest against the wall and soon their hands were all over each other. Lucien licked his bottom lip, his tongue piercing gliding across the smooth and wet skin. It aroused Ernest, he'd always thought Lucien's piercings were hot. He allowed him acces and the goth's tongue was exploring his mouth Gliding across Ernest's tongue and teeth. The latter let out a little moan which made Lucien smirk in the kiss.

They pulled away for air and looked at each other with longing in their eyes. "Come to my manor after school." Lucien grinned. Ernest blushed hard as he understood what Lucien was getting at and he just nodded in response.

Soon lunch break was over and they got back to class like nothing happened. But when Hugo saw them return to class together, he gave his son a little wink, Ernest blushing and looking away in embarrassment.


	2. Jack Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Ernest's first time turns them into a couple of jack rabbits.

As promised Ernest went to Lucien's manor after school. Lucien told him Damien would be out for a while, he apparently went on a date with the new neighbour, so he wouldn't be bothering them.

Ernest texted his boyfriend that he was outside and Lucien came rushing to the front door. He opened it and basically dragged Ernest to his bedroom. "H-Hey! Lucien, I can walk by myself-!"   
Lucien didn't listen and let him go on his bed. He locked his bedroom door just to be sure and wasted no time taking off his shirt. Ernest lightly blushed and stared until Lucien snapped him out of it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"O-oh, right..." Ernest awkwardly unzipped his hoodie and took it off, pulling off his t-shirt next. Lucien climbed on the bed, hoovering over his smaller boyfriend. He stared him down as if he were a hungry predator, leaning in closer to capture Ernest's lips in a kiss. Ernest was getting more excied with the second, but he grew more nervous at the same time.   
As if Lucien could read his thoughts he told him "Don't be nervous, Imma go slow on you first." 

Ernest stubbornly replied with "I'm not nervous!" But Lucien just laughed at him and took off the other's pants, followed by his own. Lucien started kissing Ernest more roughly and grinding his hips against the smaller boy's at the same time. Both of them panting and moaning and clawing at each other made their members grow hard and painful. "Fuck- I need you inside me!" Ernest moaned as he pulled away. Lucien chuckled and lightly spanked him, "Be patient, gotta stretch you first or I'll rip your asshole, you're a virgin after all, right?"  
"...yeah, so are you, so what?" 

Lucien chuckled once more at Ernest's tsundere like attitude, "You're so stubborn, it's cute." The goth kissed him on the nose before reaching in his drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom. The both of them took off their last piece of clothing which was their boxers, leaving them completely bare. Ernest couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend's member, making him feel self concious. Lucien noticed and hoovered over him once more, "Like what you see?" He smirked.  
"H-how big are you exactly?" The smaller boy couldn't help but ask.  
"7 inches when hard."

Ernest eyes grew wide, slowly retracting his legs but remembering Lucien was hoovering over him so he couldn't. Lucien chuckled, "Don't worry, you're fine." he reassured him and slid his hand up Ernest's leg, and across his smaller member, making Ernest shiver and let out a soft sigh.  
"Now, turn around so I can stretch your asshole." Lucien grabbed onto the other's hips and turned him around. Ernest let out a yelp but burried his face in his pillow.

"Let's get started."  
\------------------------------------------

"Huuh- Aah- hah Lucie- Oh fuck- LUCIEN!" Ernest yelped and moaned with Lucien balls deep into him.

After two hours the two were still going and haven't stopped to take a break since. With every round they were getting more and more greedy.

"Gonna... cum again, Ernest? Hah, so sensitive..." Lucien grunted between thrusts. He speeded up, making Ernest whail and cum for the- who knows how many times he's came by now.  
Lucien came again and slipped out, taking the condom off and went to grab a new one, but he stopped. "Hey, wanna try it raw?" He slid his arms underneath Ernest's and asked seductively. Ernest was still catching his breath, "I-isn't that gonna hurt?"   
"Not if he have lube."  
"F-fine..."

Lucien flipped Ernest over so he was facing him and squirted lube on both his erect member and Ernest's hole. He slipped in right away, making Ernest moan, and wasted no time thrusting into his boyfriend. Another series of moans and cries escaped the younger boy's lips as he was basking in the pure bliss of Lucien abusing his prostate. He wrapped his arms around Lucien's torso and clawed at his back, making the older hiss and moan. 

"F-fuck D-Daddy, you're so fucking good!" Ernest whimpered without even realizing what he was saying.  
"What did you just call me?" Lucien asked and stopped thrusting.  
Ernest looked up at him embarrassed, "Fuck, I'm sorry I just-"  
"No, I like it, keep calling me that." The goth smirked and bit Ernest's bottom lip, continuing to thrust.

"Oh, shit! Daddy! Right there!"   
"That's right... keep going, babe." Lucien smirked and kept increasing the speed. Seeing Ernest break down underneath him was such a sexy sight, he couldn't get enough of it. He burried his face into his boyfriend's neck, the latter wrapping his small arms around Lucien's. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking cum in me already!" Ernest's pleading only made Lucien fuck him deeper, getting needy for release as well.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum!" Lucien grunted and gripped onto the younger's hips, going with slow, deep thrust to get to his release.  
Ernest cried out in pleasure when he felt Lucien's warm cum fill him up. He let out some shaky breaths, Lucien doing the same as his thrusting died down and eventually came to a stop. Lucien slowly pulled out, his dick going soft after two hours of constant fucking. He laid on top of Ernest and the two took a few minutes to catch their breaths and calm down.

Lucien switched from laying on top of him to laying next to Ernest, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and nuzzling his nose in the curly, dark brown hair. Ernest let out a soft sigh and cuddled up to Lucien. The two made eye contact and stayed that way for a while until Ernest spoke up. 

"Ugh... Thank fuck it's Friday, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get up tomorrow." The brunnett groaned.  
"You mean waking up or walking?" Lucien asked. Ernest pressed his lips together, "...both," he eventually mumbled.  
Lucien laughed at him, "Love you...", he said blushing lightly. Ernest blushed harder, but returned the confession, "...love you too."  
The goth kissed the curls on the other boy's forhead. Their eyes slowly closed, both exhausted and ready to sleep, when...

"Lucien, I'm home, son!"

The boys gave each other a similar horrified look. "Oh fuck."


	3. "Movie night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Ernest "enjoy" their "movie night" ;)

Four months into dating and Lucien and Ernest we're really settling into their relationship. They've been going on cute, fun or adventurous dates, had experimented with sex and all in all they were doing great.

Tonight was one of those nights where they'd like to stay in either of the boy's rooms and just chill, watch a movie or lounge around. Or so Ernest thought. See, Lucien had other plans. Halfway into the movie, where they'd gone through most of their snacks, Lucien decided to make a movie. 

He was comfortably laid on the foot end of his bed while Ernest sat against the bed, right underneath Lucien and easily accessible to the elder boy.

Ernest was focused on the movie, watching intensely and not noticing Lucien as the goth slowly slithered a hand down the orange hoodie and grabbed onto Ernest's crotch. The younger let out a yelp and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Lucien! The fuck?!"

"Sorry, baby boy," he grinned, "just wanted to play with you."  
"You don't wanna watch a movie anymore?" Ernest asked confused since Lucien was the one who suggested a movie night in his bedroom. But little did the brunet know about Lucien's alternate motives.   
"I did, but, I wanna have fun now. Just keep watching and relax." the goth said as he gave the younger another cheeky smirk.

Ernest turned back around and continued watching as Lucien told him to. He trusted the taller guy. Sort of.

Lucien started off by pulling up the hem of his hoodie and sliding his hand down from Ernest's pecs to his stomach. Ernest lightly shuddered at the touch but sat still.  
The goth then pulled the hoodie off of him completely, leaving the white T-shirt underneath. He pulled up the piece of clothing to reveal the brunet's torso. He pinched one nipple with the free hand while holding the T-shirt with his other. Ernest gasped at the touch but still stayed on his spot, squeezing one eye shut as he tried concentrating on the movie.

That was needless to say quite impossible. Lucien added licking Ernest's ear shell to the nipple teasing. He pulled the T-shirt over his boyfriend's head but didn't completely take it off. With his new free hand, he rubbed Ernest's crotch, a decent bulge already existing and now twitching and growing bigger with the rubbing. "Lucien..." Ernest panted.  
"Keep watching, baby."

Ernest did as told and kept his eyes on the TV screen, at least, he was trying to. The urge to not react on Lucien was huge, he wanted to kiss him back, touch him too, grind his small hips on Lucien's bigger ones. But he obeyed him instead and sat still while Lucien did all the work.   
The goth stopped licking his ear and rubbing his crotch and got off the bed. He crouched down to Ernest's level and grabbed at the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them off together with the boxers. Ernest took a peek at the elder while he was stripping him. He pressed his legs together now that he was completely naked but Lucien grabbed onto them and spread them back open.   
"Nuh-uh, I decide what to do with you." He warned. A blush crept up Ernest's cheek as he frowned at his boyfriend, but eventually obeyed. He kept his legs open as Lucien wanted him to while awaiting his next move.

The silver-haired boy walked over to a cupboard and opened one of the drawers, he pulled out two objects and walked back over to his boyfriend. As Lucien came closer, the objects were clearer to see and Ernest noticed it looked like either a small vibrator of some sort with a remote. His eyes widened, how did Lucien get his hands on that? I mean, it is Lucien we're talking about here, but still. Ernest hadn't exactly thought about using sex toys. Until now they'd only experimented with positions.

"Do you know what this is?" The goth cheekily asked. "Duh, it's a sex toy," Ernest asked as a matter-of-factly. Lucien nodded, "I ordered this vibrator a week ago and have tried it already, it's fucking amazing. Thought I'd try it on you to see your reaction.". Ernest stared at the vibrator once more. It was small, almost cylinder-like shaped, silver of colour and had a little black strap to it. He's seen these used before in porn videos. And now Lucien was going to use it on him.

"Ernest?" Lucien snapped the brunet out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Well c'mon then, don't keep me waiting." He spread his legs some more so his dick was in good view. Lucien smirked and got on his knees, he placed the vibrator with it's remote on the floor next to him and got between Ernest's legs, holding onto one knee and sliding the other hand across his boyfriend's cheek. He leaned in and locked their lips together for a kiss. Ernest wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he eagerly kissed back. He knew Lucien was going to restrict his movements again so he savoured this moment while it lasted. As predicted, after Lucien broke the kiss he went to get something else from the same drawer, a piece of rope. He turned the boy around, held both of Ernest's arms behind his back and tied the wrists together.

Lucien turned Ernest back around and sat him back in his original position. They resumed their make-out session while Lucien wrapped a hand around Ernest's decently hard cock and pumped the base. The brunet started moaning in the kiss and tugging at his wrists. Lucien smirked in the kiss and tugged at the brown curls with his free hand, earning another yelp from his boyfriend. Their tongue's were at war, fighting for dominance, both of their cheeks flushed pink and Lucien tugged harder at the younger's cock.  
They broke apart for air, staring at each other with nothing but lust in their eyes. 

"I'm gonna strap this thing to your dick now." Lucien declared and picked up the small vibrator. Ernest watched as the object was strapped near his head, the coldness of the toy giving him more pleasure.   
The goth picked up the remote and turned it to its first setting. Ernest shuddered and a small moan escaped his lips. Lucien chuckled and grabbed the smaller boy's chin with his thumb and index finger, "Do you like how that feels?", the younger nodded. "Harder, please..."  
"You want me to turn it on harder?" the goth chuckled, "Beg."

Ernest whined but did as told, "Please turn it on harder, Lucien, please."   
"That's better." The elder replied and pushed the button to up the vibration. Ernest followed up with a moan louder than the last one, earning a grin from the goth. He reached for the brunet's nipples and started playing with them once again, pinching, licking and biting the sensitive nips followed by Ernest's beautiful sounds. It was turning Lucien on heavily, his own cock twitching and throbbing in his jeans. But he had to hold back, his main focus was to edge Ernest on for as long as he could until the boy came.

"Mm- Lucien- please harder, turn it on harder!" Ernest begged. But the elder didn't stop, in fact he pinched, sucked and bit harder on the nipples. "Lucien, please! Please!" The brunet begged harder.  
An idea popped into Lucien's head and he finally stopped with what he was doing. "Alright, suck my cock then first."  
Ernest's eyes seemed so shine at that idea and he got on his knees without hesitation. He hissed when his cock throbbed when getting up. But he bowed down 'til he was met with Lucien's crotch. The goth pulled down his jeans and boxers enough for his cock to spring out and hit Ernest in the face. He chuckled at first but his face soon twisted when Ernest didn't waste time taking his whole cock in his small mouth. "Aah, Ernest, good boy. You know how to take my dick, huh?" Lucien growled. Ernest hummed in response, bobbing his head on the long member. The silver-haired boy hissed once more and turned up the volume of the vibrator, like his boyfriend begged for. As expected, the brunet moaned once more at the added volume.

In turn, he bobbed his head faster, slurping on his boyfriend's cock and making them both pant, moan and hiss. Lucien grabbed onto Ernest's locks and pushed his cock deeper inside the younger's mouth, right down his throat, resulting in the younger choking. The goth smirked at the sight, he absolutely loved it. So much so he felt himself reaching his limit. He grabbed the remote and turned it to it's hardest and last tempo, catching Ernest off guard. He slammed his hips faster in the younger's face, his cock sliding faster down Ernest's throat and coming so much closer to cumming.

"Fuck- Ernest I'm coming!"   
The younger replied with a single whine, signaling he, too, was closer to climaxing.

With a loud moan, Lucien's hot seed made it's way down the brunet's throat while the latter's made its way down his smaller cock and the carpet he was kneeling on. Lucien let go of his hair, the both of them sinking to the floor.

Lucien turned off the vibrator and took in the sight in front of him, Ernest laying on his side, panting and some cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. He smiled, crawling over to him and patting his bum. "How was that?"  
Ernest looked up at him, "Fucking amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Phew, hello mates. I know it's been a while since I've pisted but I've been really really busy. So here is the next part!


End file.
